Demyx's Rose
by bloodyamore
Summary: Demyx goes looking for Axel and Roxas and finds Larxene and Marluxia. the rest is a secret, you have to find out.


**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a funny kind of 'Valentines like' story, I know that you are probably giving this sentence the weird look right about now. Ah well, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle Oblivion or Anybody that's part of the Thirteenth Order. In short, I don't own Kingdom Hearts kay? So don't sue.

_Demyx's Rose_

I t was just another average day in castle Oblivion. The only thing different about today was the fact that _everybody _was at the castle and _nobody_ had a mission. There was only one reason such information was so valuable to the residents, if everybody wasn't on a mission it meant The Melodious Nocturne would annoy everyone he could possibly find. Not on purpose of course, but then again, the others didn't see it that way.

'_Hm, I can't find Zexy anywhere, guess I'll go find Axel and Roxas. I wonder if they knew it was me that caused last nights' little episode between the two, I sure hope not, they'd kill me,' _Demyx thought.

Roxas and Axel were usually dueling in Marluxia's garden by the fountains around noon, it was about that time so Demyx figured he'd find them there, but that wasn't exactly the case.

Apparently they had already left because Demyx didn't find them there. Instead he found Larxene and Marluxia… lips interlocked.

"Gosh, first Axel, now Marluxia, who's next?" Demyx interrupted. He was obviously referring to the men Larxene had _fondled _with so far.

Larxene and Marluxia broke apart. Larxene sent her best death-glare in Demyx's direction. Marluxia didn't seem as surprised, or annoyed by Demyx's presence, He was silently urging Larxene to keep going where they left off, but she wasn't taking the hint. "And to whom do we owe the pleasure Demyx, Superior send you?" Marluxia mused.

The Savage Nymph instead stood up from her place next to Marluxia on the bench. "Hehe, um not exactly, I was looking for Axel and Roxas, but there not here so I'll just um, leave now," Demyx stated.

"Oh, don't leave just yet Demyx," Larxene started as she grabbed hold of Demyx's arm. " It's not like you don't have _all day_ to find Axel and Roxas." She had taken off his coat while he was talking and now the bare skin on his upper body was visible.

"Larx-what are you," Demyx questioned. Larxene had Demyx backing up towards the bushes, the _rose_ bushes. The sadist pushed Demyx right into them head first. The thorns punctured his skin and he had begun to bleed, but before he could so much as whimper before Larxene covered his mouth and hissed," That's what happens when you intrude." The next thing she did was stalk away. Marluxia followed suit.

And that left Demyx, confused and in pain. He slowly pulled himself off of the thorns as not to prick himself more so. He retrieved his coat from the ground and put it on, wincing at the sting the cloth created on his wounds. Why did things like this always happen to him, and all he did was walk in on them **on accident. **Apparently they didn't see it this way. Demyx was getting tired of all this suffering, couldn't the Organization pick on another member, **no, couldn't they ****not**** pick on anyone.**

Demyx limped back to his room where he could find a potion to heal himself, he would go to Vexen, but then he would tell everybody what happened and then Larxene would get mad at Demyx for telling somebody. Why did he always screw up? He simply wasn't meant to be, that was the conclusion he came to.

Larxene was angry, she had been pleasantly enjoying the afternoon with Marluxia, then Demyx had to come and mess it up. He deserved it, at least that's what she thought at the time.

Although… at dinner Demyx was not his usual cheerful self, it made her think that maybe she had been a bit harsh. But she was just teaching him a lesson, besides he's always getting picked on, why should this time be any different?

It was around midnight, as she walked through the rows of flowers she stopped at a rose bush, the one she pushed Demyx into. The stems were stained a crimson color and the rose petals had turned red. Earlier they had been white.

"Hmm, guess I hurt him pretty good," Larxene murmured.

One rose had fallen off the bush; it was still mostly white, with only a few drips of blood here and there. _'It must've been stained when Demyx walked back to the castle, hmm,'_

Larxene picked up the delicate flower, and looked at it. It reminded her of the pain she caused the innocent sitarist. She had made up her mind; she was going to apologize even if it killed her.

She walked down the halls of castle oblivion, blood-stained rose still in hand, until she reached the Melodious Nocturne's room. She rapped on the door softly, "Demyx, Demyx open the door," there came no reply. She decided to try the door; it was unlocked so she stepped inside. Demyx was in bed, covers just barely covering his scared chest. She traced her fingers over the healing wounds, he flinched in his sleep. '_I'm so sorry,'_ she thought. He seemed so innocent in his sleep, and not in the least bit annoying, in fact she would go so far as to say he looked kind of … cute. But even in his sleep you could see distress in his features, he was frowning, his eyebrows were just slightly lowered, his closed eyes still gave off the look of worry.

Larxene didn't want to wake him… but she couldn't just leave him. She leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss onto Demyx's lips. "I'm sorry Demyx." And with that she left, leaving the crimson rose at Demyx's bedside.

Author's Note: I don't know whether it sucked or it rocked, or it was okay. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
